


electric løve

by shslduelist (joeri)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeri/pseuds/shslduelist
Summary: a common contingency: the rate and frequency that takeru's lips look uniquely programmed to slot against yusaku's, perfectly.





	electric løve

**Author's Note:**

> idk what hit me but i suddenly was gut punched with the desire to just... write takeyusa kissing
> 
>  **WARNING:** at one point yusaku steals a chaste kiss while takeru is asleep, anxiously experimenting, yknow, as dumb kids at sleepovers are wont to do. if this is unsettling/triggering you can skip #4.

The first time is only the first time because it is the first time that Yusaku has given attention to the placement of teeth against a straw. Takeru chews at it. A squeaky, rubbery sound is elicited. Yusaku is hyperaware that Takeru’s mouth has touched soda cans, hot dog buns, candy bars, and Yusaku’s could too.

He’s cool as ice when he asks for a sip of _that_ (that being the can of Coca Cola), and Takeru’s as bright and unassuming as ever. He even hands it right to him and their fingertips brush, and Yusaku is cool as summer at the touch.

Relishing not in the taste, but at the subtle moisture, dewy at his lips from the last sip, Yusaku’s heart palpitates in his chest. He wants more, but he needs Takeru to take another sip first.

“Y-y’know… I could’ve just bought you one,” laughs out Takeru after the third go-round.

“No, it’s fine,” Yusaku says.

“Dude, you’re cleaning me out here. Take smaller sips.”

A rookie mistake. Yusaku remembers this advice for next time.

* * *

The second time is at Takeru’s behest: the Pocky game.

He points to the box with a diamond in his eye and Yusaku has long since perfected his poker face. He gestures toward himself without much ado and Takeru chuckles, hiding his smile behind the box.

“You don’t think it’s embarrassing? You’d actually do it?”

“Candy is candy,” defends Yusaku.

“Yeah but, I could just give you a stick.”

“I didn’t know if I’d have the option. You weren’t offering to give me a stick. You were asking me to play the game with you.” Yusaku allows the gentlest, tiniest excuse of a smirk inch into the corner of his lip. “But, it’s okay if you’re scared.”

“Oh, I’m not scared! You don’t know what you’re talkin’ about! Get over here.”

Equipping himself with the gentle, pink, strawberry covered sweet between his teeth, he plucks the chair away from a neighbouring desk and clambers in it backwards, resting his arms across the top of the back of the seat. Takeru uses his lips to swish the stick to and fro, eyebrows knitted in determination.

Yusaku isn’t sure if he fell in love just then or if he only realized it at that point.

Humbly, mildly, Yusaku leans in and takes a bite and all at once the warmth of Takeru breathing out makes it real and magic and his heart can’t take it. The cream melts in his mouth. He wants to know how it tastes in Takeru’s. Takeru starts to nibble along and Yusaku takes another bite further along, clumsily. Their lips nearly brush. They ghost and the lines where they meet almost blur.

Takeru pulls back first, hand hovering over his mouth as he giggles.

“Damn, you win!”

Yusaku wipes his mouth, feigns some smaller emotion like surprise, isn’t sure if he did.

* * *

The third time’s the burger.

Let’s set the scene: Takeru’s boiling hot underneath the scorching summer sun and Yusaku? Well, Yusaku has felt that way emotionally so it’s only fair that the outside match his innards. He’s sweating _bullets._

Soda pop and coffee are all that they imbibe. It’s a wonder they haven’t died early of caffeine poisoning, and well, Takeru is enjoying quite an incredible burger.

Yusaku times this well: Yusaku says he isn’t hungry and then waits until Takeru is mid-meal, mid-burger, mid-taking-a-sip-of-his-cola to ask for a bite of his own. Just one. He doesn’t want the _whole_ thing, just the part that Takeru’s sunk his teeth and tongue into.

“Ya, sure,” he replies, affably predictably.

It fits like a beast or a creature in his hands. Really, Takeru ordered a big boy. This thing really makes Yusaku feel like he’s charitable here, helping him out with putting it away. It’s what he tells himself when he digs his teeth down. His lips suction to the burger less like he’s trying to eat it and more like he’s trying to suck any trace of Takeru out of it.

He doesn’t seem to notice. He’s playing Merge Dragons. Yusaku squirms in his seat, disguising his glee as the sudden impulse to—

Swallowing, Yusaku says, “I’ll be right back,” and he closes the bathroom door only to pant behind it, smiling, shining.

* * *

The fourth time is actually the first time because it is the first time that their lips officially touch, but only sort of.

It isn’t right of him, he thinks, he _knows._

Takeru lies asleep in the bed beside him, trusting him to be his friend and nothing less, nothing more. The meteoric beating in his blood won’t let him down unless he does it—unless he crosses the divide between them and finds out what lies on the other side. Yusaku doesn’t know what will happen if he wakes up, but he doesn’t want to find out.

He just wants this ache to vanish, and maybe it will.

“Takeru,” he says. “Takeru, I found my Dragon Ball Z DVDs.”

Nothing. He’s really out, then.

Approaching like a frightened kitten, prepared for the worst, Yusaku scoots. He trembles. He breathes against Takeru’s face and closes his eyes, unsure if he could just feign sleep, feign that he’d somehow moved this near in his tender, innocent sleep like the poles of their bodies had turned and yanked them together.

They both breathe into each other’s lips and Yusaku isn’t entirely conscious of when the kiss starts and ends. Is Takeru kissing back? Is it all in his mind?

He doesn’t stop kissing so much as he forgets when it ends and when sleep begins.

* * *

Okay, the _fifth_ time is truly the first time because it’s the first time that they are both lucid for its construction.

Takeru does not care for cherries, strangely. Yusaku remembers differently, but Takeru lets it hang aloft from between his fronts, ruby against his full lips, waiting for Yusaku to take it. He waggles his eyebrows in taunt. It’s a joke. Like everything Takeru does, it’s a joke. Like the Pocky game, it’s a joke.

But Yusaku wants it, and he’ll take the cherry as a participation prize.

With precision, Yusaku’s tongue scoops the cherry up. His dentition closes around it. He tugs. Takeru does not release the stem. Their lips meet at once and the syrupy center spills out between them. They lick it up. They lick teeth and go slow. There’s no rush now that they’re here. It’s quiet and cool.

So very cool.

**Author's Note:**

> absoLutely no beta its 2 am and im dizzy off my meds and just wanted good boys gnodniteh


End file.
